


A Toss of the Coin

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: With a little help, Karma realizes there might be something more to his relationship with Asano Gakushu.Technically a sidestory to With Hearts So Pure, but can be read as a standalone





	A Toss of the Coin

“What is it this time, huh?” Nakamura wonders as Karma walks into the room, humming. “Blackmail a politician? Destroy a national monument by accident?”

“Nope! I ran into daddy’s little boy,” Karma says cheerfully, still buoyed by the exhilaration of matching wits with Asano. “I got him trying to throw vases at me by the end, it was great.”

“Yeah?” she says, leaning back in her chair, her hands folded behind her head. “Well, that’s nice and all, but we have midterms coming up and a chance at assassination that I don’t want to lose because of your love life.” Her slow, lazy tone vanishes as she throws a pencil at Karma. “So how about you stop with all the hate-flirting and get over here for the math tutoring you promised? Some of us actually need to study, oh boy genius.”

“Flirting?” Karma repeats. The idea of that never occurred to him; whenever they meet, his mind is usually busy coming up with ways to piss off Asano. He thinks it over, replaying this morning’s interaction in his head in that new context, and all the pieces suddenly slide into place. “Yeah, I guess we are flirting!”

Isogai pales immediately. “Oh my god, no! Nakamura was just kidding like usual! Right?” he prompts her. His voice is so horrified that Karma is offended. To the extent that he can still be offended by the class that calls him “Literal Devil” as an affectionate nickname, anyways.

Nakamura just laughs at him. “No,” she says. “A hundred percent serious. Soooorryyyy,” she sings out, sweet and completely insincere.

“How rude, class rep,” Karma adds boredly as he joins them in the back of the room, pulling out a chair for himself. Like Isogai could talk him out of his conclusion. His sparkling ikemen powers aren’t nearly that strong, nor is his earnest class representativeness.

“Karma-kun,” Isogai says, enunciating carefully, “if you and Asano get together,  _you are going to destroy the world_. Nagisa?” he says desperately, turning to him, which just makes Karma smirk harder in anticipation. People think that Nagisa being his best friend means he can talk him out of his ideas, but the truth is that Nagisa is so totally an enabler.

“I don’t know,” Nagisa says thoughtfully, cocking his head. “If they try, couldn’t we just assassinate them?”

“Not you too!” Isogai groans, letting his head drop onto his desk. Nakamura pats him on the back in a gesture equal parts consolatory and mocking.

“How true! Excellent thinking, Nagisa-kun!” Korosensei pipes up. At some point, he snuck over to the back without them noticing. That was the Mach 20 octopus, for you. “And Asano-kun is a very intelligent young man in need of love and affection! Karma-kun has Sensei’s blessing!”

“Um, Sensei, you know Karma isn’t actually your son, right?”

“But Karma-kun’s parents aren’t here! It’s Sensei’s duty to look after him in their stead,” insists Korosensei.

As they argue it out, hearing some voices from behind him informs Karma that people in the front of the room have decided to join in on the conversation, just as the ones right next to him all start saying things as well. Suddenly, everyone is talking at once, making it nearly impossible to identify individual voices.

“You know, I can see it—”

“They’ll either implode immediately or function so disturbingly well together that they’d probably get married—”

“Hasn’t anyone else noticed that they look nearly identical to each other? I can’t be the only one getting the narcissistic vibe—”

“What would their  _kids_ look like?”

“Ugh, imagine the superiority complex they’d get with both Asano and Karma for parents—”

“Guys? Doesn’t anyone remember that we’re supposed to be studying for midterms?”

In the midst of all the chaos, Karma throws his head back and laughs.

Whatever else happens, this is going to be interesting.


End file.
